Azeroth (Welt)
thumb Azeroth ist zwar nur einer der zahllosen Planeten im Großen Dunklen Jenseits, doch haben sich hier die meisten Ereigneisse im Warcraft Universum abgespielt. Seine Bewohner waren die einzigen, die sich zweimal gegenüber der Brennenden Legion behaupten konnten und ihre Welt vor einer Invasion bewahren konnten. Auf Azeroth existieren die folgenden zur Zeit bekannten Kontinente: * Östliche Königreiche * Kalimdor * Nordend (seit ) * Pandaria (seit ) * Elementare Ebenen (seit ) * Verheerte Inseln (seit ) * Kul Tiras (seit ) * Zandalar (seit ) Eine weitere Welt im Spiel ist die Scherbenwelt (seit ) und ihre Version aus einem Paralleluniversum: Draenor ( ). Auf Azeroth ist jeder Kontinent in verschiedene Zonen unterteilt, die von unterschiedlich starken NPCs bevölkert werden. Somit ist es dem Spieler selbst überlassen, in welchem Gebiet er Aufgaben erfüllen möchte. Azeroths Klimazonen thumb|Karte Azeroths Von wirklich klar geordneten Klimazonen, wie etwa auf der Erde, kann man in Azeroth nicht sprechen. Arktisch anmutende Zonen mit Schnee liegen Tür an Tür mit tropischen Gebieten. Die Kontinente können jedoch in ein erd-kontinentales Schema gepackt werden: Östliche Königreiche Von dem Klima und der Vegetation her orientieren sich die Königreiche an den Kontinenten von Europa und Zentralamerika. Kalimdor Die größten Teile orientieren sich an Gebieten in südlichen Klimazonen, wie etwa Afrika, Asien und Südamerika. Nordkalimdor wirkt kanadisch-russisch. Nordend Nordend ist vom Klima her mit den Polen unseres Planeten zu vergleichen. Auch "kühlere" Länder wie Kanada oder der Nordeuropa werden hier dargestellt. Pandaria Pandaria ist stark asiatisch geprägt. Urwälder, lange Steppen, grüne Talkessel und verschneite Gipfel erinnern an die Vielfalt der Vegetationszonen Asiens. Die Völker von Azeroth Zahlreiche Völker sind in Azeroth entstanden und sind dort heimisch geworden. Auch "Außerirdische" wie die Orcs kamen durch das dunkle Portal oder mit den Raumschiffen der Naaru. Heimisch *Menschen *Zwerge *Gnome *Nachtelfen *Trolle *Tauren *Untote *Blutelfen *Hochelfen *Goblins *Drachen *Irdene *Pandaren *Sturmriesen *BergriesenEisriesen *Eisriesen *Vrykul *Murlocs *Naga *Furbolgs * Zentauren *Stacheleber *Harpyen *Hüter des Hains *Dryaden *Urtümer *Halbgötter *Qiraji *Silithiden *alte Götter *Taunka Heimische Außerirdische *Orcs *Draenei *Zerschlagene *Verlorene *Arakkoa *Mag'har *Naaru *Oger *Gronn *Dämonen *Worgen Geschichte Urzeit Lange vor der aktuellen Zeitrechnung herrschten die alten Götter und ihre schrecklichen Diener über eine trostlose Welt. Die Elementarfürsten lagen im stetigen Krieg, ihre Meister ebenfalls. Bis die göttlichen Titanen ankamen. Sie wollten diesen Planeten ordnen. In einem epischen Krieg zerschmetterten die Titanen die Zitadellen der alten Götter und sperrten sie tief unter die Erde. Dann begannen Sie ihre Arbeit: sie erschufen zahrlreiche Lebewesen und Landschaften. Ihnen halfen ihre Schöpfungen: Die Irdenen,die Mechagnome, die verschiedenen Riesenrassen und die Vrykul. Doch ihre mächtigsten Wächter sollten die fünf Großdrachenaspekte werden. Neltharion der Erdwächter, Alexstrasza die Lebensbinderin, Ysera die Träumerin,Nozdormu der Zeitwächter und Malygos, Hüter der Magie. In der Mitte dieser neuen Welt, des Superkontinenten Kalimdor, enstand der ungeheure machtvolle Brunnen der Ewigkeit.Als die Titanen erkannten das ihre Arbeit gut war, veließen Sie den Planeten. Die ersten Imperien und der Krieg der Ahnen Nach der Abreise der Titanen erhoben sich die ersten großen Völker: die seltsamen Trolle und die insektenartigen Aqir. Die Trolle gründeten die gewaltigen Imperien der Amani und der Gurubashi und gerieten während ihres Wachstums bald mit dem der Aqir aneinander. In einem großen Krieg wurde das Imperium der Aqir vernichtet. Die Insektenstaaten von Ahn'Qiraji und Azjol Nerub entstanden. In Pandaria erhob sich das Imperium der Mantid. Alle drei Imperien standen unter dem Einfluss oder Bedrohung durch die wiedererstarkten alten Götter. Diese hatten mit ihrem Fluch des Fleisches die Wächter der Titanen in schwache Abklatsche ihrer selbst (Vrykul gebaren Menschen, Irdene wurden zu Zwergen und Mechagnome zu Gnomen) verwandelt und waren bereits dabei den Erdwächter Neltharion und dessen schwarzen Drachenschwarm zu korrumpieren. Den nächsten Krieg aber verloren die Trolle bereits: Ihre Sklaven, die Nachtelfen, hatten den Aufstand geprobt und ihre Herren dank der Magie des Brunnens der Ewigkeit vernichtend geschlagen. Was die Nachtelfen nicht wussten: sie stammen von den Dunkeltrollen, die am Brunnen der Ewigkeit siedelten, ab. Das Volk der Nachtelfen errichtete ein gewaltiges Reich, welches die der Trolle in seinen Schatten stellte. An der Spitze herrschten die mächtigen Hochgeborenen, potente Magier der Nachtelfen, und ihre Königin Azshara. Doch die Hochgeborenen sollten zu tief in den Brunnen der Ewigkeit blicken. Der unbedachte Umgang mit der arkanen Magie machte schließlich den gefallenen Titanen Sargeras und seine dämonische brennende Legion auf Azeroth aufmerksam. Unter falschen Versprechungen und glaubend einem Gott zu dienen, öffneten die Hochgeborenen ein Portal für die Legion. Die Dämonen strömten so zum ersten Mal nach Azeroth und prallten auf den gebündelten Widerstand aus Nachtelfenarmeen, uralten Wächtern (Naturgöttern, vermutlich von Azeroth selbst bemächtigt) und anderen Völkern. Da der Kampf langsam zugunsten der Legion zu enden drohte, setzten die Nachtelfen alle Hoffnung auf die Drachen. Doch der Erdenwächter Neltharion hat alle Drachen verraten: Er hat ihre Macht in die Dämonenseele gebündelt und sie gegen sie eingesetzt. Der blaue Drachenschwarm wurde vernichtet. Erst als Malfurion die Seele des ehemaligen Neltharion, nun Todesschwinge, stahl, schlossen sich die Drachen wieder dem Kampf an. Diese gebündelte Armee konnte die Legion besiegen und Sargeras wieder in seine Welt zurückdrängen. Dieser wollte durch ein Portal im Brunnen der Ewigkeit nach Azeroth gelangen. Als die ungeheure magische Macht berstet, wird die Welt gespalten: Kalimdor, die östlichen Königreiche, Nordend und Pandaria enstehen. Die Nachtelfen entkommen der Katastrophe nur, indem sie auf den Berg Hyjal fliehen. Dort will Illdan Sturmgrimm einen neuen Brunnen der Ewigkeit erschaffen. Die Drachenaspekte erkennen die Gefahr durch diesen neuen Brunnen und versiegeln ihn mit dem Weltenbaum Nordrassil. Er gewährt den Nachtelfen ewiges Leben und Gesundheit. Illidan wird weggesperrt. Während Azshara und ihre Getreuen sich in Naga verwandeln und die Sargeras loyalen Hochgeborenen zu Satyrn mutieren, ziehen die Letzten ihrer Art ins Exil. Die Nachtelfen hatten den Einsatz von Magie unter die Todesstrafe gestellt. In Quel'thalas vertreiben sie die Waldtrolle und erschaffen den Sonnenbrunnen und ihre Hauptstadt Silbermond. Die Hochgeborenen beginnen tagaktiv zu werden und erblassen zu Hochelfen. Die Kriege nach der Teilung Die Nachtelfen sollten keine lange Ruhe finden, im Krieg der Satyrn mussten sie sich neben diesen Monstern auch mit einem gefallenen Druidenorden, von da an bekannt als Worgen, rumschlagen. Dank der Sense der Elune können sie den Worgen Herr werden und die Satyrn auch ohne deren Hilfe besiegen. Im Schlingendorntal fallen die Priester der Gurubashi auf die Versprechen des Blutgottes Hakkar herein. Sie opfern ihm zahlreiche Trollleben um ihren Herren zu dienen. Dies wird der restlichen Bevölkerung zuviel. Mit Hilfe der Zandalari verhindern sie die Ankunft des Gottes nur knapp, das Imperium der Gurubashi zerfällt in zahlreiche Trollstämme. In Khaz Modan ist der letzte der Ambossar gestorben. Dieser König hat keinen Erben bestimmt und die drei mächtigsten Klans von Eisenschmiede (die Wildhämmer, die Bronzebärte und die Dunkeleisenzwerge) beginnen einen blutigen Bürgerkrieg, bei dem die Bronzebärte siegen. Doch die Dunkeleisenzwerge versuchen beide Clans zu vernichten. Sie verfluchen Grim Batol und scheitern bei einem Sturm auf Eisenschmiede. Als die beiden Clans zum Gegenangriff übergehen, beschwören die verzweifelten Dunkeleisenzwerge den Elementarfürsten Ragnaros. Doch dieser versklavt die Dunkeleisenzwerge. In den östlichen Königreiche haben die Menschen sich unter einem Banner vereint und sich mit den Hochelfen verbündet. Mit ihrer neuen Waffe, der Magie, schlagen sie die Trolle der Amani vernichtend und lösen deren Imperium auf. Die Hochelfen erkennen die Bedrohung durch die Magie und gründen mit einigen Menschen den Rat von Tirisfal, der über die Magie wachen soll. Der mächtigste unter Ihnen, der Wächter, soll mit der Macht des Rats Dämonen jagen, die diese Welt betreten haben. Die Orckriege Tausende Jahre später, bedroht eine neue Gefahr Azeroth: die Orcs. Dieses wilde Kriegervolk hat dank des Verrats von Medivh, der letzte Wächter von Tirisfal, das dunkle Portal durchquert und will Azeroth erobern. Sie vernichten das Menschenkönigreich Sturmwind. Einige Flüchtlinge können nach Lordaeron entkommen und die dort versammelten Könige der Menschen überzeugen gegen die Orcs zu kämpfen. Anduin Lothar wird zum militärischen Oberbefehlshaber der neu gegründeten Allianz von Lordaeron ernannt und zieht gegen die Orcs in den Krieg. Während Nationen wie Lordaeron tapfer in Süderstade, dem Hinterland und Quel'thalas kämpfen verrät Alterac die Allianz. Durch den Beitritt der Hügel- und Wildhammerzwerge und der Hochelfen in der Allianz droht die Horde zu unterliegen. Als auch noch Gul'dan und sein Sturmruferklan den neuen Kriegshäuptling der Horde Orgrim Schicksalshammer verraten, verliert die Horde den Krieg. Viele Orcs werden in Internierungslager getrieben, andere entkommen. Doch das dunkle Portal wird erneut geöffnet. Der Häuptling des Schattenmondklans Ner'zhul stiehlt mächtige Artefakte und bringt sie nach Draneor. Dort öffnet Ner'zhul mithilfe der Artefakte eine Vielzahl an Portalen, was letztlich den Planeten zerreißt. Um Azeroth zu retten entsendet die Allianz eine Expedition nach Draenor um das dunkle Portal erneut zu schließen. Viele große Helden der Allianz schlossen sich somit selbst in der kargen Scherbenwelt, dem Überbleibsel Draenors, ein. Der dritte Krieg Doch der mächtige Dämonenfürst Kil'jaeden war mit dem vermeintlichen Anführer der Orcs, Ner'zhul noch nicht fertig. Er hatte ihn zweimal entäuscht und verraten.Er verwandelt den Orc in den Lichkönig. Dessen untote Armee soll endlich die zweite Ankunft der brenneden Legion ermöglichen und Azeroth sturmreif "schießen". Dazu benutzt er den Totenbeschwörer Kel'thuzad. Dieser zieht mit seinen Handlungen Prinz Arthas von Lordaeon auf seine Seite. Der Prinz birgt die Runenklinge Frostgram in Nordend und wird zum Todesritter. Er vernichtet Lordaeron, Quel'thalas und Dalaran. Der Lich Kel'thuzad ruft den Dämonenfürst Archimonde nach Azeroth. Auf der anderen Seite, auf Kalimdor, hat die Horde unter ihrem neuen Kriegshäuptling Thrall den Kontinent erreicht. Diese neue schamanistsiche Horde hoft hier ein Heim zu finden, findet aber nur Kampf vor. Sie hilft den Tauren gegen die Zentauren. Gemeinsam zieht man gen Norden. Doch der Kriegsheld Grom Höllschrei fällt auf die alten Verlockungen der Dämonen erneut hinein und tötet den Waldgott Cenarius. Auch Teile der Allianz unter Jaina Prachtmeer haben Kalimdor erreicht. Sie müssen sich mit der Horde verbünden um den herannahenden Dämonen zu trotzen. Nach dem einen oder anderen Scharmützel haben sie sich mit den Nachtelfen verbündet. In einer schrecklichen Schlacht am Berg Hyjal lockt Malfurion Sturmgrimm Archimonde in eine Falle, er wird von der Kraft der Natur ausgelöscht. All das hatte Medivh geplant und vorrausgesehen, denn nach seinem Tod in Karazhan konnte er sich vom EInfluss Sargeras' lösen und seine Aufgabe als Wächter von Tirisfal erfüllen. Die Zeit nach dem dritten Krieg Illidan Sturmgrimm war nach seiner Befreiung durch Tyrande Whsiperwind mit Hilfe des Schädel des Gul'dan zu einem Halbdämon geworden. Mit Hilfe der Naga will er den gefrohrenen Thron zerstören. Doch Malfurion,Tyrande und Maiev hindern ihn daran. Die Blutelfen, Überlebende der Hochelfen, haben sich ihm angeschlossen. Da auch sie auf die Naga angewiesen waren und ihre Hilfe annahmen wurden sie von Marshall Garithos zu Tode verurteilt. Sie entkommen und fliehen mit Illidan in die Scherbenwelt. Dort helfen sie ihm der Herrscher dieser Welt zu werden. In Lordaeron kommt es zum Bürgerkrieg der Untoten, Sylvanas Windläufer, eine gefallene Windläuferin, führt vom Lichkönig unabhängige Untote in die Freiheit.Sie vernichtet die Stadthalter der Legion, die Schreckenslords und wird zur neuen Herrin von Lordaeron.Sie lässt Marshall Garrithos von ihrem Vassalen Varimathras töten. Prinz Arthas Menethil musste fliehen, der Einsatz des Auges von Sargeras durch Illidan hat den Frostthron beschädigt, Energie dringt aus ihm heraus. Der Todesritter flieht nach Nordend um seinen Meister vor seinen Feinden zu beschützen. Am Fuße des Eiskronengletschers vernichtet er mit der Hilfe Anub'arkas die Armeen Illidans und Kael'thas Sonnenwanderes, lässt die beiden Kommandanten aber entkommen. Auf der Spitze des Gletschers vereeint Arthas sich mit dem Lichkönig und fällt in einen tiefen Schlummer. In Kalimdor haben sich die Nachtelfen der Allianz angeschlossen, denn noch immer bedroht die Horde die heiligen Wälder der Elfen um Holz für ihre Siedlungen zu gewinnen. Kriegshäuptling Thrall hatte im guten Glauben entschieden das die Wüste Durotar der beste Platz für seine Hauptstadt Orgrimmar sei. Im Süden Kalimdors hat Jaina Prachtmeer Theramore gegründet. Durch die gegenseitige Nähe kommt es immer wieder zu Kämpfen und Grenzverletzungen der alten Feinde. Ein Vertrag kann all das nicht bändigen, der totale Krieg bleibt aus.Admiral Daelin Prachtmeers Angriff hatte diesen Frieden nur weiter gefärdet,die Angriffe endeten erst als er von Rexxar getötet wurde. Dank der ehemaligen Wächterin Aegwynn konnte ein Versuch der brennenden Klinge einen Krieg zu entfachen verhindert werden. World of Warcraft Vier Jahre später haben sich eine neue Allianz und eine neue Horde geformt.Brüchige Verträge verhindern einen Krieg. Denn es gab viele Gefahren die nur beide Seiten gemeinsam vernichten konnten: auf der Schwarzfelsspitze töten die Truppen der Horde Rend Schwarzfausts und dessen Herrn Nefarian. In den Schwarzfelstiefen endet die Herrschaft der Dunkeleisenzwerge, man dringt von dort aus in den geschmolzenen Kern ein und treibt Ragnaors in die Elementarebene zurück. In Zul'Gurub verhindern Abenteurer mit der Hilfe der Zandalari eine zweite Ankunft des Blutgottes Hakkar. Doch eine alte Gefahr erhebt sich wieder, seit dem Krieg der Sandstürme waren die Qiraji, und ihr Meister, C'thun in Ahn'Qiraji gefangen gewesen. Nun dringt die Hand von Kalimdor in die Stadt ein und setzt der Herrschaft des alten Gottes ein Ende. In den östlichen Königreiche dringen Argentumkreuzzug und Scharlachroter Kreuzzug in Naxxramas ein. Doch Kel'thuzads Phylakterium wird gestohlen,seine Rückkehr ist wahrscheinlich. Dann öffnet sich das dunkle Portal erneut. Zu dieser Zeit treten Blutelfen in die Horde, und Flüchtlinge von Draenor, die Draenei in die Allianz ein.Während seine Leute in der Scherbenwelt kämpfen, kehrt Varian Wrynn nach Sturmwind zurück und tötet Onyxia. Ihr Bann über Sturmwind fällt.In Quel'thalas hatte Prinz Kael'thas sein Volk verraten und sich der brennenden Legion angeschlossen. Er will die Macht des Sonnenbrunnens nutzen um den Dämonenfürsten Kil'Jaeden nach Azeroth zu rufen. Doch die Offensive der zerschmetterten Hand schiebt den halbbeschworenen Dämonenlord in den Nether zurück. Eine gescheiterte Friedenskonfernz leutet Angirffe der Geißel ein.Nekropolen bedrohen die Städte von Horde und Allianz. Diese verbünden sich mit dem neu gegründeten Argentumkreuzzug und schlagen sie zurück. Dann beginnen Beide Parteien mit einer Invasion Nordends. Dalaran hatte sich vom Krieg erholt und schwebt als fliegende Stadt ebenfalls auf dem gefrohrenen Kontinent, doch sie müssen sich dem blauen Drachenschwarm stellen, Malygos ist verrückt geworden und plant alle Magienutzer zu töten. Das dürfen die drei freien Schwärme nicht zulassen. Auch Naxxramas taucht wieder auf. Doch dieses Mal findet Kel'thuzad sein Ende. In den Überresten Sapphirons finden Helden den Schlüssel zum Auge der Ewigkeit und können Malygos vernichten. In Ulduar beenden Abenteurer die finsteren Vorhaben Yogg-Sarons und befreien die Wächter von Ulduar. In Eiskrone stößt der Argentumkreuzzug immer weiter gen Eiskronenzitadelle vor. Um geeignete Helden für den letzten Ansturm zu finden wird das Argenturnier abgehalten.Beim letzen Sturm auf die Zitadelle fällt der Lichkönig.Der untote Bolvar Fordragon folgt ihm auf dem Frostthron nach. Der Krieg zwischen Horde und Allianz rückt immer näher, neben Schlachten in der Kriegshymnenschlucht,dem Artahibecken, dem Alteractal, dem Auge des Sturms, dem Strand der Uralten und der Insel der Eroberung kämpfen beide Gruppen nun auf dem Tausendwintersee. Der Verrat an der Pforte des Zorns und der anschließenden Schlacht um Unterstadt läuten den beginnen Horde/Allianz Krieg ein. Krieg zwischen Horde und Allianz Die beginnenden Weltenbeben zwingenThrall dazu sein Amt als Kriegshäuptling an den impulsiven Garrosh Höllschrei zu geben. Dieser tötet Cairne Bluthuf und baut seine Städte und Festungen auf. Und er wird offensiv: Er greift Gebiete wie das Eschental oder das Steinkrallengipfel an. Doch die Allianz wehrt sich wacker. Doch Todesschwinge kehrt nach Azeroth zurück. Seine Ankunft zerreist die Weltensäule und löst grausame Naturkatastrophen aus. In den östlichen Königreichen bricht der Graumähnenwall. Die Verlassenen versuchen das Königreich Gilneas erobern, scheitern aber an den intelligenten Worgen. Genn Graumähne und sein "Rudel" schließen sich darauf der Allianz an. Doch der Kampf geht weiter. Beide Gruppen versuchen die Gefängnisinsel von Tol Barad zu erobern, doch keiner kann sich als Sieger durchsetzen. Auch Im Schattenhochlandd kämpfen beide Parteien einen scheinbar unendlichen Kampf. Dort gelingt es den Helden aber die Machenschaften Cho'galls und großer Teile des Schattenhammerclans einem Ende zu bereiten. In Tiefenheim repeariert der Irdene Ring die Weltensäule, die Wächter des Hyjals können Ragnaros und seine Truppen in die Feuerlande zurücktreiben,töten und Nordrassil sichern. Thrall und die verbleibenden Aspekte sammeln sich zum letzen Schlag gegen Todesschwinge. Sie bergen die Dämonenseele aus der Vergangenheit und laden sie auf. Der Schamane schießt Todesschwinge über dem Maelstrom ab wo diese Abscheulichkeit von einem Drachen getötet wird. Während einer Seeschlacht stoßen Horde und Allianz auf ein vom Nebel verhüllten Land, Pandaria! Beide Parteien wittern ihre Chance auf die Ressourcen und die Bewohner dieses Landes für Sich zu gewinnen. Doch als sie den Krieg ins Land tragen brechen die schrecklichen Sha aus und bedrohen die Einwohner Pandarias. Garrosh Höllschrei ist so vom Sieg besessen das er jegliche Prinzipien ablegt und sich so Feinde auf allen Seiten macht..... en:Azeroth (world) da:Azeroth es:Azeroth (Mundo) fi:Azeroth fr:Azeroth (Monde) it:Azeroth pl:Azeroth Kategorie:Azeroth